


Christmas with a crazy family

by fallenangel146



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels In The Bunker, Christmas, angelic family christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel146/pseuds/fallenangel146
Summary: you decide that its time for the Chuck damned angels to have a proper ChristmasAlso, i wrote this like, two years ago on tumblr, so plz dont judge the bad writing.
Relationships: No lovey dovey stuff in this unless you count platonic because if so than reader/everyone
Kudos: 1





	Christmas with a crazy family

You had just finished sending all the invitations. You checked your list of invites again, and went through your mental checklist.  
Sam, check.  
Dean check.  
Cas, check.  
Chuck, check.  
Lucifer, check.  
Michael, check.  
Gabriel, check.  
Raphael, check.  
Bathazar, check.  
Crowley, check.  
Charlie, check.  
Bobby, check.  
Jody, check.  
Is that it? I think thats it.  
After putting the finishing touches on the Christmas tree, you hung the stockings, and laid the presents down at the foot of the tree. The angels had never had a proper Christmas, and by Chuck you swore you were going to give it to them. You had everything set. Eggnog, mulled apple cider, hot chocolate, candy canes, pie, and an entire chuck damned turkey. The party was beginning in an hour so you had one hour for finishing touches. You quickly ran to the store to pick up santa hats, ugly sweaters and little elf ears. You ran home and put on you sweater, that said ‘Santa’s Least Favorite’. Chuck arrived first, and you handed him a santa hat. He laughed. After Chuck came Sam Dean Cas and Charlie. Charlie claimed a santa had and forced the rest of them into elf ears. Michael and Raphael arrived together and promptly refused to wear neither a santa hat or elf ears. That was until Chuck told them to. Gabriel arrived and decided to wear both Santa hats and Elf ears. All of them. You had to chase him down to get them back. He still kept one pair of each though. Lucifer chose a santa hat, and Bathazar brought his own santa hat. He pulled a bottle of red wine out of it. Crowley tried to bring Juliet but you yelled at him. No hellhounds, and no weapons. Jody and Bobby came together. Once everyone was there you played board games, Catan got a little heated, and Risk got violent (Michael tried to stab Lucifer with a butter knife). But you defused all bombs before they exploded. At dinner, you actually got everyone to eat and laugh and act like a family. During present time, Lucifer almost cried because you got him a present. And Raphael nearly stabbed you because of your prank present. You had swapped his actual present for a jar of dirty socks. Gabriel approved. Crowley promised revenge because his stocking contained coal. It was 4 in the morning by the time the party was done, but it was a blast and you felt proud of yourself for actually pulling the off. That was, until your angels left saying they couldn’t wait till next year.  
......  
Oh boy.  
What did you get yourself into?


End file.
